Love At First Sight
by iiCookiee
Summary: This Is My First Fanfiction. It Is In MY Point Of View, Okay? MINE. Sairis's Point Of View. Just Letting You Know, So I Can Avoid Any Confusions In The Future. Hope That You Enjoy! R&R! Cookiee
1. First Kiss - With A Mutant Turtle!

It was another regular day down in the sewers. Me, Raph, Donnie, Leo and Mikey were just hanging out in the living room watching TV. I sat up and sighed. "I'm getting bored." Leo looked at me. "Well, what exactly is it that you want to do?" I shrugged. "I'm in a reading mood." Donnie looked at me as soon as he heard me. "Care to come to my room? I have a lot of books that you can read." I thought about it. "Sure!" We got up and went to his room. "Wow, Don. You sure have a lot of books here." He nodded. "You already know how I am." There was a knock. "Come in," Donnie said. Mikey's head peeped out. "Leo said that lunch will be ready in a few. Are you coming downstairs to eat, Donnie?" He nodded. "I guess. But later, though. I'm not really hungry. Mikey turned around and went to his room. "So I'm sure there has to be something here you'd like." I looked around and spotted a book called: "Living an awkward life". I smiled to myself. "What kind of book title is that?" Donnie grinned. "I don't even know, and I'm supposed to be the genius here," he laughed. He sat down on his bed. I lazily plopped down next to him and laid my head on his arm. "Read to me," I said. He shook his head and smiled. "Come on, you're 13. You should know how to read by now." I sighed. "Fine." I took the book and put it on my lap. Donnie lightly pushed my head off. "Hey, that's my head, ya know!" He smirked. "I'm not a pillow." I opened the book and started reading out loud: "Has anyone ever told you that you're weird? Well, be proud. Because there are some really dull people on this earth and you aren't one of them!" Donnie scoffed. "I swear some people don't know how to write books correctly." I nodded. "This book is stupid. I don't want to read anymore." The purple- banded turtled gave me a confused look. "Then…what do you want to do?" I got up and stretched. "I'm going downstairs. I'm hungry." Donnie shrugged. "I'll be reading."

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw everyone else was eating. Of course, I wasn't going to eat the same thing as them. I ordered stuff that I liked. Raph turned to look at me. There was this look in his eyes I couldn't read, but I ignored it. Funny thing is that he's been giving me that look for the past few days…I wonder what it means…"Hello? You there?" Mikey waved his hand in my face. "Oh, sorry. I was thinking." I sighed. "Bout what?" Raph asked. I stared at him. "About the looks you've been giving me the past few days." His face turned red immediately, and Mikey started laughing. "Raph, you're STILL with that?!" Raph grunted. "Shut up!" Leo smirked. "Wow, Raph, why don't you just tell her? Or do any of us have to?" At this, the red-banded turtle's eyes got wide. "NOBODY's telling nobody nothin'!" I stared in confusion. "Am I missing something?" Leo laughed. "Yeah." Mikey grinned. Then Donnie came walking downstairs. "Could you keep it down? I'm trying to read!" He grumbled. "Sorry, Don," Leo said. Mikey shrugged, and Raph rolled his eyes. "I'll be outside ordering some food." They all nodded and I went towards the exit.

I peeked out and once I saw it was safe, I crawled out of the sewer. Why am I living with the turtles? Long story short, I was about 10 years old when my mother and father left with my aunt and uncle to live somewhere far away. They were rich and happy. But they didn't want any kids around so they left me in an alley. I stayed there for many days and nights until one day the turtles found me and took me in. I've been living with them since then and I love them like brothers. So I'm used to their way of living. I even train with them sometimes. So that's why I'm living with a group of mutant turtles.

I looked around and walked towards a pizzeria. There were few people around. Once I opened the door, all I smelled was pizza. I took a deep breath and smiled. The workers turned around when they heard the door. "Welcome to Mario's Pizzeria! How may we help you?" said one of the workers. "I'd like 5 slices of pizza, please. Cheese only." The worker nodded and turned back around. I sat down on the seat next to the window and looked out. _I'm sure the guys would like some pizza. Especially that Mikey; he's always hungry. _The door opened, and some boys came in. One of them looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, but looked away once I saw his friends were eyeing me. _Boy, I sure have been smiling a lot today._ I heard a bell. "Ma'am, you're order is ready." I walked to the counter. "That will be $2.50, please." I handed him a $5 bill, got my change, thanked him and left. I felt my cellphone buzzing in my pocket. I checked who it was. _Of course. It had to be Leo._ "Hello? Yeah, everything's all right. No, I got pizza for all of us. Yeah, I know, just cheese. I'm walking home right now. Donnie's feeling bad, you say? Sure, I'll try and cheer him up. Okay, thanks for letting me know. Bye!" I put my phone back in my pocket and walked back home.

A few minutes later, I found myself in front of the entrance to the sewers. "Wow, I got home quicker than expected," I thought out loud. I crouched down, lifted the top and climbed down. Once I reached the bottom, I shouted: "Momma's got pizza!" Almost at once Mikey appeared with a huge grin on his face. "Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and open the box! I'm still hungry!" I laughed and set the box on the kitchen table. "You go ahead and do that. Where's Don? Leo told me he's feeling bad about something." Raph came in. "He's in his room." I thanked him and ran to Donatello's room. I knocked on the door. "Come in," he said. "Hey, Donnie. Leo told me you weren't feeling good. What's wrong?" I asked. He sighed. "I want to talk to you about something. Here, have a seat," he said as he patted the spot next to him on his bed. I sat down next to him. "So, what's going on?" The purple-banded turtle took a deep breath. "Remember the first day you came to live with us?" I nodded. "Well, as you grew, each of us had different feelings towards you at first, but we all ended up loving you like a sister. A few months ago, me and my brothers had a little…'meeting'. We talked about what we were going to get you for your birthday this year. That's how we came up with buying you that laptop we gave you. After that day, I noticed Raph started giving you these weird looks. One day I asked him what was going on. He told me that he was in love. I asked him with whom, and he told me he liked you." I let out a small gasp. "So that's why he's been giving me those looks…" Donnie nodded. "I know. I tried talking him out of it but he wouldn't listen. Turns out he only liked you for a while. He said that he keeps remembering the time he used to like you, and what he used to imagine. That's why he keeps giving you those looks." I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, that's good to know. But what does that have to do with you feeling bad?" At this, Donnie's face started to look uneasy and he was blushing. "Well…I don't know how to say this…it's kind of embarrassing…" I laid my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about being embarrassed. I won't say anything bad, I promise." He looked into my eyes and, ever so slowly, our lips pressed against each other in a passionate kiss. I felt myself shudder, but relaxed after a few moments.

When our lips parted, I saw Donnie was blushing even more. "Truth is…I really, _really _like you. And I was kind of jealous when I found out Raph liked you. I still get a bit jealous when he's eyeing you. That's why I feel bad. I don't want to feel jealous." I smiled. "That's very sweet Donnie. And I do have to confess, the first time we had actually talked, I knew we were going to be good friends. Maybe even more…" Don's face brightened. "You mean…you like me too?" I giggled. "Yeah." He grinned. I laid my head on his plastron and he wrapped his arms around me. I let myself be cradled by him. "You're the nicest, friendliest, smartest and sweetest guy I've ever met," I muttered. "I know," He said. I smiled and then snuggled closer to him. Donnie held me tight and soon we both fell asleep just like that.


	2. She's Gone Crazy!

The following day, I woke up to the sound of talking downstairs. I raised my head and looked up to see Don. _Wow, did we really sleep like that all night?_ I carefully got up and stretched. "Ahh…" I cracked my knuckles. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead." I lightly shook Donnie's arm and he groaned. "Uh…I didn't do it…" I laughed. "Come on, Donatello. Get up; it's 9:30 in the morning." He yawned. "Alright, I'm up." Then his eyes got wide. "9:30 in the morning?! Oh man, they're gonna kill me!" I frowned. "You better get going!" He ran to the bathroom. "There's no way I'm going downstairs without taking a shower. They can wait!" He closed the door and a few seconds later I heard the water running. I made his bed and picked out some clothes. _Alright, I've got everything I need._

After I made sure that I had everything, I sat down on the bed and waited until Don came out the bathroom. About 5 minutes later, the bathroom door opened and a dripping wet Donatello came out wrapped in a towel, shivering. "The b-bathroom's all y-yours." I giggled and grabbed all my things. I went inside the bathroom and locked the door. I wrapped my hair in a bun and pulled out my shower cap. Then I took off all my clothes, folded them neatly, put on my shower cap, got in the shower and turned the water on.While showering, I hummed a little song. "Hmm…I wonder if I'm the only one that sings and hums in the shower." After about 30 minutes I finally turned off the water. I hung my shower cap to dry and looked for my towel. Then I gasped. _Oh my god, I forgot my towel! What am I gonna do?_ I stuck my head out the door and looked around to make sure nobody was there. I gulped.

_Oh well…here goes nothing…_ I grabbed all my clothes and tip-toed half-way downstairs. I looked down and saw everyone sitting down and talking. I took a step but accidentally tripped. "EEEEEKKKK!" I rolled down the staircase, bumping along the way. When I finally stood up, feeling very dizzy, I saw Leo, Mikey, Raph, and Donnie staring at me. Each one of them was blushing. "I, uh, left my towel." Raph whistled. "Don't worry, we don't mind." He smirked and Mikey punched him. "Don't be such a perv," he said. _I'm naked in front of my friends. Wow. This is NOT what I had in mind for today._ I sighed and nervously walked backwards towards the stairs. "Anybody here got an extra towel or something?" Leo sighed. "Sorry, but we only have 4. One for each of us. Why don't you just go upstairs and get yours?" I suddenly remembered why I hadn't taken it in the first place and shook my head. "I can't. It's dirty. I refuse to dry myself with a dirty towel after taking a shower. That's just disgusting. And I am NOT going back up there to take another shower. Those stairs should be clean, anyways. And I thought you guys would have extra towels." Donnie stood up and, covering his eyes, walked by me and up the stairs. A few seconds later he came downstairs with a purple tower. "Here, use mine," he said. I grinned. "Aww. Thanks Don." He scratched his head. "No problem, heh." I ran off to my room. I quickly dried myself and then put on all my clothes.

After getting dressed, I walked downstairs being careful not to trip. By the time I was there everybody went back to doing what they were doing before. Mikey looked at me and let out a sigh. "Thank god." I smiled and ran over to where Donatello was. He was sitting down on the couch with his head practically buried in his laptop. I snuck behind the couch and then surprised him by jumping on his shell. "Gah!" he screamed. I held on to his arms as he struggled to push me off. "Give me a piggyback ride around the room and then I'll let go." I said. He stopped. "You have got to be kidding me." I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He held my legs and started running around. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I cried. I let my arms fly around and pretended to be a bird. I saw Leo and Mikey smile while Raph was thrown on the floor dying of laughter. Then Donnie stopped. "Aww, but I was having fun!" He panted. "You do know…you're very…heavy, right?" I nodded, grinning.

Raph took a deep breath. "I didn't know you gave your girlfriend piggyback rides," he said. I kicked him and he frowned. "Alright, I'm sorry!" I turned around and stood by Donnie's side. The purple-banded turtle stuck his tongue out at Raph. "What if we were dating? I'm pretty sure that's not a problem. Or is it…?" Leo looked at Raph. "Looks like somebody's jealous…" Raph shot him a dirty look. "Am not!" Mikey narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?" The hot-headed turtle scowled and got up. "I'll be in my room. I can't be near you retards," he growled. We all laughed and watched him stomp up the stairs. I threw myself on the couch. Mikey and Donnie both went to the kitchen and Leo turned on the TV. I sat next to him. "So, is it true that you and Donatello really are dating?" the blue-banded turtle asked. "Honestly, I don't know. I mean, he likes me and I like him, but that doesn't necessarily mean we go out." Leo looked curious. "Well, why don't you guys make plans? I mean, he can't really do much outside. He's a mutant ninja turtle; he has to stay hidden. But maybe during the nighttime you can hang out alone. We're usually outside during the night searching for signs of Kraang, so you could use that as an advantage. You guys could stay here and talk." I thought about what he said for a few moments. "Hmm…that's not a bad idea. It could actually work. But what if something happens to you guys?" The leader didn't seem to be worried about that. "We could use our T-Phones to call you guys if anything happens." I smiled. 'Wow, that's perfect! Thanks, Leo!" He ruffled my hair. "No problem."

I got up and walked to the kitchen. Inside, Michelangelo was making dinner while Donatello was reading a magazine. "Donnie, can I talk to you for a sec?" He looked up. "Sure, let me just finish reading this paragraph." He looked back at the page he was reading. I leaned on the wall and waited for Don to finish. "And…done!" He closed the magazine and walked up to me. "Let's go to my room." I grabbed his hand and skipped towards the stairs, up to my room. "So, what did you want to speak to me about?" The genius asked once he had sat down. "Well, Leo asked me if we were dating. I told him I honestly didn't know. He said we should make plans. According to him, you guys would usually go outside during the nighttime. So he suggested that one day, while the others were outside, we were in here spending some time alone. I thought it was a pretty good idea." Donnie looked interested. "I think that's fine." I grinned. "Now, when exactly are we doing this?" Donnie stood up. "How about tonight?" I nodded. "Sounds good to me." I opened the door and skipped back downstairs to the living room. "Happy day, happy day, happy day for me, hooray!" I sang. Leo looked at me and smiled; he already knew why I was so hyper. Mikey and Raph, on the other hand, looked baffled. "Alright, who fed her sugar? We all know she gets sugar-happy," muttered Raph. Mikey just looked at me as if I was crazy. Don came downstairs and I immediately ran towards him and tackled him. "What the shell?!" He pushed me off and then stared at me. I started grinning and dancing like a maniac. "Happy day, oh, happy day! Today's a happy day, a very happy day! Oh, la dee da, happy, happy day! It's a happy day, yes; it's a happy day today!" Leo stood up and grabbed my arms. "Calm down, Cookie!" I stopped. "What? Can't a girl celebrate a happy day?" He laughed. "Sure, but what I do want to know is why you're so happy." I looked down and pulled him to the corner. "Nobody's ever liked me before, so this means a lot to me." Leo's face showed understanding. "No wonder. Still, don't you think you could…relax?" I smirked. "Not in a million years." Then I twirled away singing my happy song.

"Whatcha lookin at?" I asked as I walked into Donnie's lab to find his face buried in his laptop, as always. "Not now, Cookie. I'm looking at some important information." I crossed my arms and pouted. I actually felt bad because he never really talked to me as much I expected him to. "But you're always doing important stuff, and you never have time for me," I whined. Donatello frowned. "That isn't true…" Then he got up and walked to me. My head was down and so he laid his soft hand on my cheek. I bit my lip. "Yes, it is. You're always doing something. I don't ever see you coming up to me and asking if I want anything, or if I'm feeling okay. In fact, I'm the one doing that to you, and—"I was cut off by his lips meeting mine. The purple-banded turtle held my hand. I looked at him and tears started forming in my eyes. When I couldn't hold it in anymore, I wrapped my arms around his neck, laid my head on his shoulder and cried softly. He stroked my back soothingly, hoping to calm me down. "I…I don't know what to say or do anymore! I feel like you…you don't care…I know you do, but I just don't feel it…I need to feel loved. My parents never cared about me; this is the first time that anyone has actually accepted me for who I am! I need to know that I'm loved…" I hiccupped and licked my lips. Donnie smiled. "It's alright, Cookie. Trust me; all of us here love you more than anything. You're our sister. We all care about you, especially me. There's no reason not to feel loved." I let myself be soothed by his words and I found myself feeling more relaxed. "T-thanks, Don." I said. He just kept stroking my back and saying nice things to keep me calm. "It's getting late. Maybe it's time…" I immediately moved back, out of Donnie's arms, and gasped. "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!" He laughed. "How could you forget something you were so enthusiastic about?" I shrugged. "I don't know, I was caught up in the excitement." Donnie shook his head in mock-disgust. "Shame. You forget when you have a date? Should I kill you now or later?" He growled, mocking an angry Raph. I smirked. "Dude, I'd love to see you try," I said, mocking Mikey. He narrowed his eyes at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. He growled again and then charged at me. "Waaah!" I squealed and ran out the room all the way to the living room where everyone else was. I was followed by Don, who actually did look like a pissed-off Raph. I accidentally slipped and then Donatello "fell" on top of me. I didn't know what to expect until I felt him tickling me and I broke into a giggling fit. "Gah! Stop it, Donatello! Quit it!" I tried to breathe but I couldn't; I was laughing too hard. "You earned it," he said. Then he stopped tickling me. "Looks like you two are having lots of fun," Mikey said with a huge grin on his face. I saw Leo laughing. "Shut up! You're just mad you don't have someone as amazing as Donnie doing that to you," I panted, blushing. Raph raised an eye ridge. "When are you gonna stop mocking me, Donnie? I can tell when you're doin it, ya know." Donnie grinned. "When you make me. And I don't think that's happening anytime soon," he said, cracking his knuckles. Raph rolled his eyes. I sighed and Don wrapped his arm around me. "See, even though I may not always be with you, I can be pretty fun when I am. You can't say that's not true." I smiled. "You're right. I can't. But I can say that I like you better when you're being funny." He raised his head proudly. "Nerds rule, it's a scientific fact." I nodded my head. "Indeed." Leo looked at us and smiled. I could tell by the look on his face that he was actually very happy for us. "I'm glad you two are getting along so well. Hopefully that will never change. We wouldn't want to mess up such a great relationship, would we?" He smirked once he saw Donnie blush. Mikey gave us a wink and a thumbs up. Raph snickered and I gave him an annoyed look but then grinned. "Ugh, you guys are lucky I can't stay mad at you for over 5 seconds." Donnie nodded. "That's right. She can't stay mad at you for 5 seconds but I beat you all to it. She can't stay mad at me at all." I elbowed him but he just laughed. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, genius." With his arm still around me, Don pinched my cheek. "You just love to annoy me, don't you?" He stuck his tongue out at me the same way I've done to him many times before. I grinned evilly. "Oh, stick it in your shell." He tightened his grip on my waist and I let out a choking cry. "What are you, trying to squeeze the life out of me?" I screeched. He mocked my evil grin. "Stick it in your shoe," he said. During this whole little episode, we were still being watched by Leo, Mikey, and Raph. The hot-headed turtle shook his head, as if to say he was ashamed. Then I frowned. I pulled my phone out my pocket and gasped. "Wow, it's 7:30!" Leo tilted his head a bit. "Already? We should probably get going." Raph got up and stretched. "If I'm going with you guys, I'll be asleep on the rooftop before you know it. Just saying." Mikey yawned loudly and walked towards the exit. "Let's go. I'm dying to get some fresh air." Leo led his brothers out; making sure they weren't seen. "So…now that we're alone…what do you wanna do?" I asked Donnie. He shrugged. "We can't just talk…can we?" I said, crossing my legs. "Isn't that what we always do?" He questioned. I nodded. "Well, duh. Why do you think I'm asking what we should do?" The purple-banded turtle shrugged again, and then looked at the ceiling. A smile slowly spread on his face. "What are you thinking…?" He licked his lips. "You're creeping me out." I muttered. "I'm just thinking…what would happen if I…" My mind seemed to blossom as I realized what he was trying to say. "Yes, Donnie." I grinned, and he looked at me, puzzled. "You don't even know what I was going to ask." I nodded. "Yes, I do. You were trying to ask if I would go out with you. And of course, the answer is yes." The genius blushed and looked down. "Okay, maybe you did know. I'm not surprised I fell in love with you so quickly. I figured nobody would ever understand me." I giggled and leaned on his shoulder. "Oh, Don. You're such a sweetheart, and you're so shy and quiet. I love you for that." He bit his lip. "Okay, now what are you thinking about?" Donatello sighed. "I'm thinking about you, and the things I want to do…" He muttered softly. "Things like what?" I asked. "Oh, don't worry about that. It's not like it'll ever happen." Donatello sounded depressed. "What makes you think that? I may not know what you're talking about, but you never know." The genius closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I suppose you're right. But I still wish…" He took a deep breath and tried to control his emotions but soon he was curled up in a ball, crying silently. "Donnie…what's wrong? I didn't say anything, did I?" He sniffled. "It's not that. It's just that I don't know what to do anymore. So many thoughts and fantasies, but nothing actually happens! You don't know what goes through my head when I think of you. It's like I become a different person. A more open, careless and free type of person. Like you. I'm always imagining us doing things I never thought were possible…" I frowned. _It can't be what I think it is. It can't! Donnie's too nice for that. Or maybe that's just one part of him. Maybe there's more to him than I know…_ By the time Donnie had calmed down, at least 15 minutes had passed. "I guess we're just gonna sit here and relax for a while." I mumbled. Donatello hiccupped and sighed. "This might sound stupid, but…how much do you love me?" My heart almost shattered hearing the sadness in his voice. "You mean more to me than anything else in the world." I said. After that, we sat in silence until suddenly I started shivering as a wave of cold air seemed to rush past me. "It's f-freezing in h-here! I n-need a b-blanket or I s-swear I'm gonna f-freeze to d-death!" I cradled myself and rocked back and forth; my teeth chattering. "Here, let me help you with that." Donnie said, hugging me. "Aww, how nice of you." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Anything for my Cookie." Snuggling closer to his warm body, I sighed. The genius rested his head on mine and twirled my long hair. "I'm tired…" He yawned loudly and I giggled. "What's so funny?" He asked, frowning. "The gap between your teeth!" I said. He stuck his tongue out at me. "You have one too, so ha." I raised my head proudly. "I'm proud have one." He smiled and sniffled. "Guess that makes two of us." I stuck my tongue out and poked his plastron. "Ouch!" I laughed and kept poking him. "Now you know how it feels!" Donnie grabbed my arms and I squirmed. "Let me go!" He shook his head teasingly. "Only if you say what I tell you to say." He squeezed my arms and they turned red. "Okay, fine! Just don't kill me!" He gave a satisfied smile. "Repeat after me, please. I, Donatello's princess, promise to do everything he tells me to in order for him to be my prince." I raised an eyebrow. "You have GOT to be kidding me." He grinned cheekily. "I kid you not." I rolled my eyes. "That is so corny, but whatever. I, Donatello's princess, promise to do everything he tells me to in order for him to be my prince. Are you happy now?" I said in an unenthusiastic voice. The purple- banded turtle nodded. "That's my Cookie."


	3. It's Coming!

"So, how was it last night?" asked Raph with a smirk on his face. It was the next day and we all sat on the couch watching TV. "It was fine. Nothing out of the ordinary happened," I replied. His smirk widened. "Are you sure?" Donatello rolled his eyes. "Yes, Raph. We're sure." Suddenly the leader started dying of laughter and 4 heads turned to look at him. Mikey frowned. "What's so funny?" The leader took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, it's just that I can't stop thinking about what Raph told us yesterday," said Leo. The orange- banded turtle grinned and started laughing as well. The genius and I exchanged confused glances. Then he eyed his brothers through narrowed eyes. "What did he say?" He asked. Raph burst into laughter and fell on the floor, holding his sides. "It's too...mean to say…to you…you guys…will probably…feel offended…" said Leo, taking deep breaths after every 2 or 3 words. Donnie scowled. "Tell me, now!" I put on my "Uh-oh" look. Mikey sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. Last night when we were outside, Raph was like 'I wonder what those two lovebirds are doing right now. Probably making scientific love.' And then Leo was like 'What the heck is that?' and Raph was like 'Just think of it. Donnie loves technology and his girlfriend. Cookie loves science and her boyfriend. What exactly do you think would happen if they were…having a little fun? Imagine what Donnie would say…" by this time Mikey was laughing too hard to continue, but me and Donnie had heard enough. "You guys are such pervs! Especially you, Raph!" The red-banded turtle was doubled over laughing. "Oh, shell!" He gasped. Everyone frowned. Then we relaxed when we saw him get up and limp to the couch. "What's wrong, big guy?" I asked. "I think I broke my bones from laughing so hard!" I giggled, followed by laughter from the rest. "But seriously, Raph. What the heck is wrong with you? Scientific love? Eww!" Donnie said, slightly blushing. I walked over to him, hugged him, and kissed his beak. "Don't worry, Don. They're just being stupid." The genius smiled and hugged me back. "Not to mention the fact that Raphie boy must be jealous that I have you to myself and he doesn't. Suddenly the hot-head clenched his fist. We knew that was a bad sign. "I don't like her anymore." Leonardo was behind his angry brother holding back a laugh. "Alright, Raph, relax. It was just a joke," I said. Raphael, still mad, turned around and locked himself in his room. "Boy, he needs some anger management classes," Mikey laughed. Leo shook his head, smiling. "He's just naturally pissed off by everything." We all died of laughter when we heard Raph shout "No I'm not!" from his room. Donatello sat on the couch, dragging me with him. "So, Donnie, when didja start liking Cookie?" Mikey asked, looking very curious. Then I frowned. "Are you guys gonna keep calling me Cookie? Or are you gonna call me by my actual name sometime?" Leo chuckled. "Well, _**Sairis,**_ Cookie is your nickname. We like that nickname. Sairis is a very pretty name, but we just call you Cookie." I shook my head. "I hate my name. I love my nickname. But hearing Cookie in every sentence involving me gets boring and tiring." Mikey waved his hands in the air. "Hello? Donnie hasn't answered my question." The purple-banded turtle sighed. "I don't know. A long time, I guess." Michelangelo shrugged. "Whatever, it's something. And how about you coo—I mean, Sairis. How long have you liked Donnie?" I felt my face heat up and I knew I was blushing, especially when I saw Leo's huge grin. "Uh…I don't know. I guess I liked him since forever, I just didn't know it." Donatello was looking down, playing with his Bo staff. I smiled. "But, now I do know. And I'm pretty sure nothing will tear us apart," I said, sitting next to Donnie and laying my head on his shoulder. He looked up at his brothers and they both smiled at him. Mikey seemed very happy, and so did Leo. I saw a gleam in the leader's eyes and I knew he felt good for his brother. I yawned, and felt a hand on my head. I turned my head to the side to see Donnie twirling my hair. "You have an obsession with my hair, don't you?" He laughed. "Maybe." The orange-banded turtle started laughing, and we looked at him. "What's so funny?" Leonardo asked. The youngest turtle kept laughing. "If Raph was down here, he'd probably say 'excuse me, I have to go throw up now.' " We all laughed once we realized he was right. Then, a door creaked open. It was Master Splinter. The three turtles bowed, and I stood up and bowed as well. "Ah, good afternoon, my sons. Where is Raphael?" The leader looked up. "He's in his room, sensei. I think he's still mad at us for mocking him about his old crush on Sairis." I giggled. Splinter chuckled and looked around. "I must speak to him." We all watched as he walked towards his son's room. "Raphael, may you please come out for a moment? I must speak to you." A few seconds later, Raph opened the door. He rubbed his eyes. "Yes, sensei?" The giant rat sighed. "Raphael, I've noticed your behavior has changed. You have been acting more rough. Why?" The hot-head looked down. "I'm fine, sensei. I've just been really tired lately. My brothers all know I'm grumpier when I'm tired." Splinter didn't look convinced, but he still went along with what Raph had just said. "I would like you to stay in your room for some time. Let your brothers train, while you relax." The turtle sighed. "Hai, sensei." Then Master Splinter turned around and walked towards us. "How do you all get along with him?" We laughed and he walked back into his room. "Now what?" Mikey asked. I set myself on Donatello's lap and he rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to remind you about how heavy you are?" I scoffed. "I'm gonna write a sign that says 'Property of Cookie – Do Not Steal' and put it on your forehead." He stuck his tongue out. "You do that." Leonardo sighed loudly. "I'm so BORED!" I giggled and he looked at me. "That sounds like something Mike would say." He shuddered. "You're right. What has gotten into me?" Mikey frowned. "HEY!" Donnie smirked. "Well, it is true. Today's a boring day." I grinned. "I can entertain all of you." Leo eyed me. "Please explain to me how you plan on doing th—" before he finished the sentence, I tackled Donatello to the ground and smashed my lips against his. We kissed until I turned red from the lack of air. "Oh, jeez, that's disgusting!" I heard Mikey say, gagging. The leader stared at us with wide eyes and a HUGE grin on his face. "What?" Donatello and I asked simultaneously. "You guys must love each other; you were eating each other up!" The youngest turtle heard his oldest brother's remark and started to laugh until his sides hurt. "That's actually a good thing. At least Donnie-boo knows I love him," I cooed. The turtle, who was still on the floor cradling me, blushed. I poked his cheek and he kissed my nose. "Exactly what I was thinking. See, my Cookie- babe can read my mind." Michelangelo raised an eye ridge. "Okay, who came up with those nicknames? I kinda like them, but seriously? Donnie- boo? Cookie- babe? Ridiculous!" Leonardo shook his head. "As long as their happy, it's fine, Mike." I yawned. "I don't know why, but I'm really tired…" The purple banded turtle immediately got up and carried me bridal-style to his room. We heard whistles from Leo and Mikey. "Don't get too busy up there," the leader shouted. We rolled our eyes. "Don't worry, we won't," replied Donnie, with a devious smirk on his face. As he carried me up the stairs I closed my eyes and clung to his arm. I felt his muscles and blushed. "Psst…Donnie…can you do me a favor?" I whispered. He looked down at me. "Yes…?" "Prove to me that you love me." I whispered even lower, winking. Donatello licked his lips and grinned. "Will do. Just…try not to be so loud."

END!


End file.
